Hating to love you
by Torafire
Summary: I'm just a normal kid, wanting an adventure that will never happen. But when me and my classmates end up getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki, my adventure finally begins. Hidan is a pervert jerk...or is he a really sweet guy deep, deep, deep down inside?
1. boring day gone wrong

(btw I don't own Naruto or ANY of the characters. except for, ya know..Mine. Like my school peoples) I will not be using ANY real names in this. Melody is a fictional part of me, the girl I wish I was!! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sooo, None of these characters that are from my world exist, I combined several diff. people and made up most of them. Oh, and I do love my bf, and none of this ever happened :D

"Melody?" Sarah asked me. "What's wrong?"

I turned away from my blinding headache and stomachache to give her a dull smile. "I just don't feel so great, Tam." The school crowd bustled around us, bumping into us and jostling us around. Yay for school.

"Maybe you should go to the Nurse's office." Nel said, her blue eyes shining. I shook my head

"Yeah, if she was actually there for once." I said. Sarah and Nel nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a bell went off and people flooded out of classrooms. I sighed and tossed what was left of my apple in the garbage. Lunch was over. "Off to torture." I mumbled.

"Health can't be that bad." Sarah said, taking off her glasses and cleaning them.

I picked up my backpack. "Oh, it's worse. I know no one. NO ONE! And the people in it are popular." Not me that's for sure. They don't talk to me, unless it's for answers."That, with the fact that my ex is in that class, make it hell." Out of all the people in school, only my friends ever heard me cuss.

"Ooo, forgot about him." Sarah said sympathetically. I shrugged. "I'm off to French." Nel announced. "Later!" She quickly ran off and disappeared in the crowd. Sarah and I said goodbye, too, and then I was off to class. I silently snuck though the school mass, waving to the people I knew, and smiling at people I didn't know. All too soon, I was at my class.

I quickly navigated to my seat, refusing to look at the seat next to me. Conner and I had broken up a while ago, but it was still painful to see the guy that had been my closest friend not wanting to look at me. In all my other classes, I talked to people, even people who I don't know. Here, I knew just about everyone, but I wasn't in their clique, so I was practically ignored, which I didn't really mind, but I got really lonely sometimes. Of course, my appearance doesn't help me achieve the goal of being ignored in Health. I have short, spiky, brown hair (look at Alice from Twilight, my hair is exactly like that!) with bright purple streaks that framed my face and bright green eyes.

I love anime, that's my problem. Just kidding! I guess I'm just not cool, hang with the 'weird kids'. The one's who I trusted completely to help me no matter what.

Today's class was going as boring as usual, when suddenly, two masked men barged into our class.

I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say it took them, oh, two minutes, to tie us all up and place us in the corner. It was really no competition; we didn't expect it and they were _good_. "hehe, the men who hired us are gonna be pleased. Two groups of high school kids, they said, and two groups we have!" The first man said wickedly. The second just nodded.

Lucky us, they hadn't gagged us. "Wh-what are you doing?" asked Samantha in a frightened voice. She was brave, I can give her that. The two men just looked in our direction, and that made the entire class stop murmuring to each other. "Blind folds." The second said in a low, calm voice. The first nodded, taking strips of black fabric out of a bag and tying in onto our eyes one at a time. When they came to Rod Danielson, he bit down on the man's hand as hard as possible. The man reeled back cursing, before slapping Rod in the face. After that, everything went smooth for them.

They managed to carry us all outside into a large truck, it seemed. I could hear more people moving around, but no one wanted to talk. I don't know how long we traveled, a few hours? But after a while, I had a weird feeling in my gut, like I had jumped from a cliff into thin air. A second later, the feeling was gone and the truck stopped. The men pulled us out, took us inside a building, and plopped us down on the floor, taking off our blind folds and our bindings, which I first thought was really stupid, until a kid from another class tried to hit one of them and ended up with a broken wrist. So we all stayed quiet and didn't move. That was until I saw some of my friends.

I quickly steered my way though the crowed towards them. "Sarah? Jen? Marisa? Jazyln? Joe?They got you too?" I asked. Sarah just nodded, trying to look unconcerned, but I could tell that she was freaked out too. After all, how in the world had they gotten into our school without notice? Why two groups of high school students?

The first man cleared his throat. "Guess it's time to get our dough." He said.

"Do you only do things for money?" The other asked coolly. My skin crawled at that voice. I felt as though I knew that voice.

"Of course!" The first snorted. "I could kill these kids with no second thought if I was paid to!"

"Hmph." The second stared at the first for a moment before saying, "It seems we have no more use for you, then."

"What the-!" Before I could blink, the first man was on the floor, dead, with no obvious wounds. Almost at the same time, a door at the end of the room opened and nine people entered. I gasped audibly, as well as Joe and Jen. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds, cloaks that we had always seen in _Naruto_ manga. Akatsuki.

"Fuck." I said, louder than I had intended.


	2. meeting the members '

Everyone from my school turned away from the Akatsuki members to stare at me. I blushed deeply.

"Melody!" I heard Danielle Davis say, shocked. I felt like disappearing. Ok, so I don't usually cuss around anyone who's not my friend, but that didn't mean that I never felt like cussing. Most of the people looked surprised that I of all people would cuss. Others almost looked almost proud that I had.

"Good." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Pain, supposed leader of the Akatsuki, walking towards us. I could tell it was him because of his bright hair and the piercings all over his face. Not to mention that he was the possessor of the Rinnegan , an eye more powerful than the Sharingan. "Well done, Itachi." I whipped my head back to the second man who had kidnapped us, startled to see that he had taken off his mask to reveal that he was Itachi Uchiha, the S-ranked criminal who had killed his entire clan except for his brother. His crimson, sharingan eyes made me positive it was him, as well as his mellow-ish nature. Itachi nodded at his leader calmly.

The other members of the Akatsuki were behind Pain, also coming towards us. I could see Shark-like Kisame, Blonde bomber Deidara (YAY!!!!), plant-like Zetsu, mask-covered Tobi, Red- headed, calm, Sasori (still looking young!), half-masked and creepy Kakuzu, The only female member (with blue hair) Konan, and Religious and masochistic, silver haired Hidan (omg I love him!). Of course, Hidan was first to speak.

"Why the fuck do we need these snot-nosed brats?" He asked, rubbing the medallion on his neck.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu said, just as Pain said, "They are going to be our slaves, we will need them while we work on our plan. You don't intend on doing dishes, do you?"

"Hmph." Hidan said, turning to examine us. All of the Akatsuki just stared at us for a moment, before Pain told us to line up. We all did obediently, and they all started to look at us in turn. Kevin Johnson stood next to me at the end of the line.

"What is it?" He asked me.

My voice shook. "You wouldn't believe me, trust me." He frowned at me until I gave in. "You know I read Anime, right?" He gave me a dumb look. "Japanese comic on TV. And these guys look exactly like the bad guys in _Naruto_. I'm not kidding, they even act the same. They're S-ranked criminals; the worst of the worst. Murderers. The leader is Pain, the blue-haired girl is Konan, the one who cussed is Hidan, the one who kidnapped us is Itachi, the one who made Hidan shut up is Kakuzu, the plant guy is Zetsu, the fish dude is Kisame, the blonde is Deidara, the one with the mask is Tobi, the red-head is Sasori." I said all this in a rapid whisper, not letting Kevin talk. I finally looked over at him.

"You sure?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Then to hell with it, I'll believe you. We should tell the others. Does anyone else know?"

"Joe and Jen are the only ones that I know that know it." He nodded just as Itachi got to him. For the most part, Itachi just stared at Kevin, who looked back defiantly, then walked around him.

"Name?" Itachi asked.

"Kevin Johnson."

"Age?"

"almost 16."

"Any special skills?"

This one took Kevin by surprise. "Uh, I don't know what you'd need me to do, sir." I was very happy with Kevin and how he was being polite to the murderer. That meant he got to live. Itachi nodded at him, and then turned his gaze to me. Unfortunately, he didn't stand before me fast enough."

"Hey there, Babe. Nice hair." Hidan said to me, his violet eyes looking down at me. Jus t another boy that was taller than I was. I noticed that under his cloak, he lacked a shirt. I fought the urge to blush. I don't think I won. "So I have to ask you some annoying questions, okay?" He said, smirking. I nodded. "Great. What's your name?"

"Melody." I said, almost imperceptibly.

"What?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Melody. Melody Storme."

"Age."

"15."

"Any special skills, Babe?"

I took a shaky breath. "Depends on what you mean by 'special skills'…sir."

He looked carefully at me. "How about anything that I can tell my leader?"

"Umm… I once took fencing, I do archery, I took a summer Japanese class, and I can cook?"

"Whoa." Hidan said. "Interesting." Then he leaned towards me, and I felt a blush creep up my face. "I'm curious; you didn't seem really confused when you saw us, more shocked. Almost like you knew who we were. You cussed, actually. Why would that be?"

I started stuttering. "W-w-w-well, I-I-I just…"

He smirked at me again. "Do I make you nervous?" I started stuttering uncontrollably again. He let out a laugh. "Guess so." My face must've blushed a million different shades. I heard Pain call him, and Hidan looked at me and winked before going back over to him. "Later, babe."

"You will all be lead to rooms, in which there will be two people per room. Understand?" Pain asked, and without letting us respond, he turned his back on us and walked away.

"Last names A-E follow me." Itachi said calmly. Joe and some of the others shuffled out after him, looking frightened. They looked as though they now knew what was going on, looked like what I had told Kevin had gotten passed through the line. Joe gave me a nod.

"F-J with me." Kisame said, walking off, Jazyln and Kevin following with some others.

"K-O over here." Sasori said. Marisa walked after him with some other people.

"P-T follow me." Hidan said. I blushed again, I'm positive.


	3. first day as a slave why me!

We walked for awhile, turning throughout the maze of corridors until we reached a hall with lots of doors. Hidan leaned with his shoulder against the wall. "Choose a roommate and a room. Two people to a room, and they have to be same gender." He recited, handing us each a scroll. "These are maps to guide you throughout the base. You should be in the main kitchen by 7:00 a.m. tomorrow, and if you try to escape, you will be killed. Don't wander after curfew, which is 9:00 p.m., or you will be punished. And don't think you're better than us, cuz you're not. The rest of the rules will be told to you tomorrow."

Daniel Samson and William Star were the first to choose a room and go inside, and then Samantha Sanders and Brook Samuels. Sarah and Jen gave me a distressed look. I smiled faintly at them and nodded. I knew they were best friends; it was alright for them to share a room. Then I was alone. With Hidan. Not a calming thought. I quickly opened the handle to a room and tried to enter, only to have a strong hand grab my arm. I looked up in alarm. "You don't have anyone?" He asked, leaning close to me. Way too close for me. I gave a quick little shake of my head and tried to pull away. "Lucky me." He said, his breath on my face. "I get to be your owner."

Those words made me snap a little. "I'm _not_a possession; you're _not_my _owner_. " I said boldly. Then I winced.

But he only chuckled. "Oh, we'll see. Melody, was it?" I stood still. "Guess I'll see you later. We'll see who's a possession to whom then." He said, winking.

Blushing, I yanked myself away and entered my room, closing the door as quickly as possible.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly. Grrrrrr, traitorous heart. After it had slowed a little, I looked around my room. It was black, with a few candles lighting up the room, and there was a clock by the bed. It wasn't a bad size; it was big enough for a bed, a dresser, and some space in which I could easily move around. There was a door on the other side of my room, which revealed a bathroom and a closet when opened. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. _Why me?_ I wanted to ask. _Because I've always dreamed something like this would happen._ I closed my eyes. _So that I could prove myself to my classmates, I guess._ My eyes snapped open and I sat up. That was it! I could finally prove to the others that I could take care of myself, that I did know something! I slumped back down again. Of course, being the slave of 10 S-ranked rouge ninja wasn't my idea of a fair trial. I would be killed if I didn't play what little cards I had right. Or worse.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

The next morning, I opened my bleary eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00. I rolled out of bed and peeked into the hallway. In front of my door, there was a little pile of clothes. I gingerly picked it up and carried it back inside. I had some time, so I took a quick shower, running my fingers through my short hair, trying not to think of how much everyone back home was worried. After a while, I got out and rummaged through the drawers of the bathroom, finding exactly what I needed; a dryer, a curling iron, and a toothbrush. Finally, my appearance was back to normal.

I went back to the main room and got dressed in what the Akatsuki had given me. A black shirt with fishnet sleeves and some black Capri jeans with black ninja shoes that I'd always seen in the show. I pulled it all on and looked in the mirror. Huh. _I might actually go Goth,_ I thought, examining the outfit. _Or at least wear more clothes like this!_ Then I say the final item in the bag. On my first look, it looked like a choker, but then I knew what it really was. It had a bunch of Japanese Hiragana on it: 夜明けのプロパティ , and translated, it read: 'Property of Daybreak', Daybreak as in Akatsuki.

It was a fricking collar. Fuming, I reluctantly put it on; not knowing what would happen if I didn't. The last part of my pride was almost gone. Almost, but not completely. I would figure out a way to get out of slavery. I looked at the clock again. 6:20. I knew that some of the others would have a tough time with this, too. I left the safety of the room (I refused to think of it as mine.) and began to knock on the others doors. Brook opened her door slowly. "We have to get ready to go." I said softly. Brook looked so defeated, it almost made me cry. She nodded. I turned my back on her door, but I heard her behind me.

"Melody?" I turned back. "You really think these are the people from your book?" She asked skeptically. I nodded. "Then, do you think we'll be fine?"

"I hope so, Brook. I hope so." We were quiet for a moment. "Sam and I will be out in a few." She said, shutting her door. The next was the boy's room. I told them to get ready, and Will told me they'd be out in a few. Then it was my friends' door. "Sarah, Jen?" I called. To my surprise, both of them stepped out, all ready to go. Their outfits were different than mine, still black, but without the fishnet sleeves and they just had pants, not Capri. They had the collars, though. We were silent for a moment, before Jen spoke.

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

"Me too." Sarah and I said at the same time. We all laughed. I could seriously doubt we'd have little to laugh about for a long time. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Sarah told us. I smiled at her. She always had a way to make people better. Even if she was merciless when you talked politics with her.

I tried to roll my eyes. "I think we'll be fine as long as we stay under radar, don't you?"

Jen snorted. "Us? Under the radar? You're joking right? None of us could stay under radar if we changed our appearance and slouched!" We all laughed again.

"You could be shorter." I told her. "And I'm sure that no one would notice lil old blameless me no matter what." I finished angelically.

"Your halo is caught on your horns." Sarah said, grinning. And that's how the others found us; exchanging playful comments and laughing. We all trudged around the corridors, following the map as best we could until we made it to the main kitchen. Half of the others were already there and eating and oatmeal-like food. I grabbed a bowl and wolfed it down. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Soon Joe, Marisa, Jazyln, Kevin joined me near the center of the room and ate as well. A few minutes later, we all heard a loud cough at the front of the room, and I looked up to see Itachi Uchiha.

"I have some paper for all of you, telling you your schedule for this week and what you'll be working on." He placed the stack of paper on the counter and looked back up at all of us. "Now, I have been told to tell you the rules. One) No trying to escape. We will catch you and we will punish you. Two) no wandering after curfew, 10:00 p.m.-5:00 a.m. Three) you will do what you're told, when you're told. No exceptions. I would also suggest you don't fight one another, or try to pick a fight with one of us. And, I would also suggest that you are polite to us. You don't want some of my colleagues to kill you, eat you, or sacrifice you." This announcement was met in silence. "Some terms you can use for us are our name then Sama, or our name then Dono." He stepped to the side and then gestured towards the papers.

Everyone filed in a line and found a paper with his or her name on it and a schedule for the week. I quickly grabbed mine and went to the corner to read it. My first job for the day was to clean the library. _Whoa_, I thought,_ they have a library??_ I followed the instructions on the map and made my way to large double doors. I cautiously pushed open the doors and my mouth dropped.

I love libraries. It's a general know fact that everyone knows. I just love books, reading, studying. Another proven fact. And this library was as big as I imagined the Library of Congress to be. I almost started to believe that the Akatsuki couldn't be that bad if they liked books too.

Cough.

I slowly turned my head towards a corner with some chairs to see Sasori of the Red Sand sitting there. His Hazel eyes glinted in annoyance. "Can I help you?" He asked me.

I stuttered for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "Um, I'm supposed to clean the library?" I said like a question. He just kept looking at me, so I said, with more confidence this time, "I was sent to clean the library, Sasori-sama." I gave a small little bow.

He looked impressed. "Very well. Start cleaning. Don't mind me; I'll just be sitting here for a while." Then he went back to reading. I sighed in relief, before going to the second floor of the library. I picked up books from tables and placed them back where they were supposed to be, then threw some garbage into trash cans all over. I was on a roll cleaning, when I decided to look at my schedule again. It said lunch for me was at eleven in one of the smaller kitchens, it didn't matter which, as long as it wasn't the main one. Then I was supposed to make lunch for the members at twelve in the main kitchen. I glanced at my watch. 10:55.

I gave a little squeak, and then ran as fast as I could down the stairs, pausing to give Sasori a respectful bow, then rushing out of the library. I got to a minor kitchen at 11:05, and I saw some other people from my school there. I gave Carmen a smile as I sat beside her, Jason, and Marisna. I panted from my run, but tried not to show it. "Where did you guys just come from?"

"I cleaned the 'meeting room'." Carmen said.

"I had to clean the kitchen, so I didn't really go far." Jason said with a smile.

"I had to file some secret files." Marisna said in a secretive voice. We all stared at her until she laughed. "Just kidding, I had to clean someone's room."

"What did it look like?" Carmen asked.

"Full of toys, I think. I saw the owner; he had a weird swirly orange mask."

"Tobi." I said. They all turned to me. I shrugged. "I was one of the people who know about these people."

"Oh, right!" Jason said. "Joe told me. He mentioned that some others knew, but I forgot one of them was you." I grinned. "So where did you come from, Melody?"

"I had to clean the library." I said, smiling. Marisna gave me a smile. "I saw one of the members there. His name is Sasori of the Red Sand. He's the red-head."

"Right!" Carmen said. "I saw him earlier talking to the blonde boy."

"Deidara!" I said. "I know him. I haven't met him yet, but oh well."

We chatted for a while, but then it was 11:50 and we all had to leave to go do the next object on our list. I went to the main kitchen, pausing before the door that looked like the entrance to the actual kitchen of the room. I went inside, happy to see some others in there. We all looked at each other, and then crowded around the cook book.


	4. uhoh, they know!

"Uh, how about a salad?" Ruth asked.

Taylor shook his head. "How about sandwiches?"

Ryan sighed. "That's so generic."

"We should make them a drink, and then have a quick, easy meal." I said. "I think ice tea is a good lunch drink, then…"

"Veggies with fish?" Ryan asked.

I shook my head. "Veggies would be good, but let's avoid fish. One of them looks like one."

Ruth opened the freezer. "They have something that looks like a bird." She announced, pulling it out.

"Quail." Taylor said, examining it. "Perfect. This won't be too bad."

"I can do the bird," I offered. "If someone else prepares the veggies and Ice Tea." They nodded, and Ryan can to help me pluck, clean, and cook the quail. After Taylor cut and washed the veggies, we stir-fried it all together to create something that smelled _very_ good. We all placed equal amounts on 10 plates, making it look fancy. Ruth carried a pitcher of Ice Tea; the cups were already out there.

We all carried the plates on large trays, waitress style. Then we all took a deep breath and entered the dining room. The whole of the Akatsuki was already there. I went to the other side of the room, and started placing plates in front of the people who were occupying the seats near me. I gave Kakuzu his food as quickly as possible, then gave Deidara and Itachi theirs. Finally, I only had one plate left. "Hey there, Babe." Hidan said, smirking at me. I tried to quiet my beating heart, trying to think of anything but the guy in front of me. _Jeremy, think about your boyfriend!_ "Still nervous around me?" He asked.

So I was blushing? "No, Hidan-sama." I said as politely as possible.

"I don't believe I told you my name, Babe." He said mischievously.

Oh. Crap. And I wasn't about to tell him that he was supposed to be a _fictional_ character in a book. "I must have heard it somewhere." I lied as smoothly as possible.

Sasori looked over. "Strange. I just realized that you knew my name this morning as well."

Crap.

"Must have heard yours as well." I said, growing ever more nervous.

"You never told me why you seemed more shocked than confused yesterday when you first saw us, either." Hidan mentioned.

Mega-crap.

I started to back away towards the kitchen. "Really?" Itachi asked. Hidan nodded. "I would like to know as well." He told me. I began stuttering uncontrollably.

"I-I-I, I j-just…"

Pain looked up at me. Now I was terrified. The others looked scared, too. "Tell us." He ordered.

"Y-y-you wo-wouldn't b-be-believe m-me." I stammered.

"Try me."

I took a small breath. "I-i-I, in my world…yoursupposedtobefictionalcharactersinabook." I said rapidly.

"What?" Hidan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tobi heard her!" Tobi announced. "She said that you and Tobi are all supposed to be fictional characters in a book!"

Oh, God.

I couldn't breathe now and my chest was starting to hurt. They all looked at me and Tobi in surprise. "Interesting…" Pain drew out the word. "Is this true?" But I couldn't breathe any more, and my vision turned black.

*********BLACKNESSSSSSSSSS******************Whatever*******************************

"Melody?" I could hear someone calling my name. I groggily opened my eyes to be staring at Taylor. I was lying on the Kitchen floor. "She's ok." He told the others.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning up.

"When they started questioning you, you fainted." Ruth told me. "Then Itachi, I think, picked you up and put you back in here."

I groaned. "I'm dead. So, so dead."

"What was going on in there was pretty intense, but I don't think they're going to kill you." Ryan said, his eyes looking down at me. "I think the for the most part they just laughed a little to see you squirm."

I groaned again. "Oh, god, I can never look at anyone again."

"Ya know. It kinda seemed like they already knew that in our world they were fiction." Taylor pondered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They laughed at you, but they didn't sound like they were going to kill you." I sighed in relief, until Taylor said, "Time to go clear the table." My head snapped up. "You don't have to." He said quickly.

I shook my head. "No, I will. I don't want to look like they can get to me by embarrassing me."

"But they can." Ruth told me.

I glared a little at her. "Yes, but I don't want them to know that." I stood up and dusted myself off, following them all into the main room. I knew that they were all staring at me, and that they were smirking, but I refused to look at them. I quickly walked around the table, picking up plates as swiftly as possible.

I reached to pick up Hidan's plate, only to have him grab my wrist. I reluctantly looked into those amethyst eyes. "I never would have guessed, you know." Hidan said grinning. I could see the others from my school heading into the kitchen, looking at me worriedly. "Sorry I brought it up, but it was nice to see _you_ squirm." I tried to take my wrist back, but he pulled me closer. "You know, I'm almost glad that you were one of the ones brought to us." I blushed furiously.

"Please let me go." I said in a strained voice.

"So just how tough are you underneath those clothes, Babe?" He asked, looking me over. I let out a gasp and tried even harder to pull away.

Deidara let out a laugh. "Let her go, hm! You've made her nervous enough." Hidan let me go, and I quickly walked out of the room into the kitchen. I handed Ruth the plates and fought every instinct to go slap Hidan.

"Melody, maybe you should go." Ryan said. I looked up at him. "We got this." He told me. "Just go do the other stuff on your schedule." I nodded, grateful, making my way out of the kitchen into the hallway.


	5. unfortunate run in

_Day two (after lunch)_

_Time to work on a garden._ I thought. _These people keep surprising me. First a library, now a garden? Whoa, I should give them more credit._ Following the map, I made my way to a very large garden. Walls surrounded it, but it was the only place around here that was outside, as far as I knew. It was really pretty, with a bunch of herbs, and vegetables. I also noticed that there were lots of trees with fruit on them. I smiled, seeing a basket near the side of the garden, along with a well. First, I knelt down and picked the best vegetables, happy that my Grandparents owned a farm. I watered the soil and made sure everything was in order.

"Mew." I heard behind me. I turned around to see a little tortoiseshell kitten crouching behind me. "Hello there, kitty." I said, reaching slowly out for it. At first it shied away, but then stretched its neck out toward my hand and purred. I picked it up, rubbing its ears gently while examining it. It looked almost dead, like no one had bothered to take care of it for a long time. I frowned. It would be such a beautiful cat if someone watched out for it. I placed the cat back on the ground. "Stay." I told it, before running inside. I ran to one of the minor kitchens and grabbed a little saucer and poured some milk in it, and then tore up bits of fish. I took this all back out to the Kitty, placing it in front of the food, satisfied when it started eating.

I turned back to my task, this time picking fruit from a tree, climbing up and around its branches. It was really calm out here, I could feel a breeze and I could hear birds. This area reminded me of camp. I smiled.

"Give me a rose in the wintertime

When it's hard to find

Give me a rose in the wintertime

I've got roses on my mind

A rose is sweet, most anytime and yet

Give me a rose in the wintertime

How easy we forget!

Give me peace when there's talk of war

When it's hard to find

Give me peace when there's talk of war

I got peace on my mind

Peace is sweet, most anytime and yet

Give me peace when there's talk of war

How easy we forget!

Give me love when there's talk of hate

When it's hard to find

Give me love when there's talk of hate

I've got love on my mind

Love is sweet, most anytime and yet

Give me love when there's talk of hate

How easy we forget!" I laughed, finishing my song. "Merow!" The kitty jumped to the branch where I was, purring. I gave it a little pat. "You need a name, don't you, Kitty? How about…Belle? It means Beautiful, which I'm sure you would be if they had fed you!" The Cat purred louder. "Belle it is!"

"What are you doing hm?" I heard someone ask below me. Startled, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I shook my dizzy head and looked up into bright blue eyes. Deidara grinned at me. "Hey, you're that girl from earlier!" I nodded, embarrassment coming back to me. "What were you doing, hm?"

"Gardening, Deidara-sama."

He brought his eyebrows together in confusion. "And singing?"

"Yes. Yes I was singing."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Good question, sir."He just kept looking at me, until I looked back to Belle. "Um, sir?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think the other members of the Akatsuki would mind if I kept this cat?"

Deidara looked at Belle thoughtfully. "Probably not, hm." I smiled scooping Belle into my arms. "People are supposed to switch jobs now." He notified me. I looked at my schedule again. I was supposed to clean a room.

"Thank you, Deidara-sama!" I bowed, and walked back inside of the dark, gloomy Akatsuki base. I held Belle in one arm and my map in the other, trying to find my way to my room first. When I finally made it, I put Belle down, and she immediately jumped on the bed and fell asleep. My smile fell from my face as I closed the door and tried to find the room I was supposed to clean. Within minutes, I had found the room, and, with a deep breath, opened the door. The walls were black, with a liquid that looked suspiciously like blood staining it. There were torture devices like the Iron Maiden, and a bunch of other weapons.

Suspicion made my blood scream, making me want to flee; almost an animal sense. But, I stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move. After a moment, I was able to walk a little bit, slowly, but surely. I stared throwing things into a trash bag. I crouched under the bed, trying to remove a piece of paper, when I saw a symbol I knew well from the manga. A circle with a triangle inside it.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath. The Jashin symbol. The one a certain, shirtless, Akatsuki member always wore around his neck. Suddenly, something grabbed my ankles and pulled me out from under the bed. I spazzed and kicked out, hitting someone in the stomach.

"Shit! What the Fuck!" Hidan cussed.

OMG, I was sooo dead. "H-hidan…-sama?" I asked my voice trembling in fear.

"Fuck, yes! This is my _room_!" He finally stopped clutching his stomach and looked down at me sprawled on the floor. He didn't look happy.

"I-I was sent to clean your room." I stammered. If you call this torture place a room.

He snorted, still looking at me in a way that gave me chills. Finally, he picked me up by the waist and dumped me on his bed, climbing over me so he was looking into my eyes. This was a _completely_ inappropriate time for my mind to notice that he didn't have his cloak on; making the fact that he had no shirt harder to ignore. My face was burning. "H-Hidan? W-what are you d-doing?"

He placed his mouth next to my ear. "Ya know, I just don't get you. First you're all quiet, and suddenly you have amazing strength and nerve. So just what am I missing, Babe?" He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, making my heart beat louder. _Ba-bump BA-bump._ "I'd really like to, eh, _get to know_, the _real_ you."

I closed my eyes. "Please get off of me." I said, more calmly than I felt.

"Hm. Is that what you _really_ want?" He asked seductively. _God, what is his problem?! Of course I do!_ I thought.

"Yes." But my voice trembled.

"Heh. So, Babe, wanna fuck?"

I jerked my neck away from him. "Excuse me?" I asked, my jade eyes meeting his amethyst ones.

He grinned. "I don't see what the question's about." He said honestly, beginning to kiss my neck. "I'll be fucking gentle."

I struggled. "Get off me! O-o-or…" "Or what?" He asked huskily. "Seriously, I will kick you." I said fiercely.

"So? Do it, I dare you." I was about to scream for help, when suddenly his door flew open.

"Hi-dan! Leader-sama told Tobi to tell you to get over to the meeting room!!!!" The ever-energetic Tobi said. "Oh." Tobi paused, looking at me and Hidan. "Is it grown-up time? Should Tobi leave?"

Hidan sighed and finally got off of me. I tried to scramble away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around so our noses were touching. "We'll finish this later, okay Babe?" He kissed my forehead and let go of my arm. I practically pushed Tobi out of the way in my want to get out of the room, but I paused at the door.

"My name's Melody." I blurted out, before running down the hall.


	6. more friends :

Oh, god how lame was that? Finally getting away from that creep, then turning back and telling him my name! I was mentally slapping myself over and over, when I ran into a group of the others. "Melody!" Sam said. "What's wrong?" At first it took me a moment to realize he was talking to me, because he was one of the people at school who didn't look or talk to people like me.

"Oh! Sam! I-it's nothing, really. Just had a bit of a run in with a psycho. How have you guys been?" I asked.

Sam, Chad, Rod, and Shelby shrugged. "Boring." Chad said.

"I hate it!" Shelby shrilled. "I just hate being…being... a slave!"

I looked at her worriedly. "Did anything happen in particular?"

"Kakuzu-sama threatened to tear out her heart and Sasori threatened to turn her into a puppet." Sam explained. When I looked at them with questions in my eyes, He continued, "She tripped while carrying one of Sasori's puppets and it hit Kakuzu in the face."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Whoa, Shelby! You're lucky to be alive!"

"That's what I said." Chad sighed. "We have to go clean the library. What about you?"

I thought about my last job, wincing. "My job got cut short. Would you mind if I help you guys?"

They all shook their heads. We all found our way to the library and we all got into the cleaning spree again. I really enjoyed it; maybe I could become full-time library keeper. Two Akatsuki members came in during our cleaning time: Konan, who didn't really talk to us, and Sasori, who gave Shelby a glare.

"Yo." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I twisted to look behind me on the ladder to see Connor standing there awkwardly. I gave him a nod. "Can I help?" He asked me uncomfortably.

"Sure." I said, handing him a small stack of books. "Can you alphabetize these books?" He nodded. "Good." I said, turning back to my pile.

"Melody, I wanted to say sorry."

I turned back to him. "For what?"

"For the fact that I ignored you all year."

I shrugged. "Does it really matter now?"

He smiled. "Probably not."

I smiled. "It's nice to talk to you again, Connor."

"I heard something happened today when you were on kitchen duty yesterday."

I froze. "It was nothing. Just a slight incident with a jerk." He looked at me. "Seriously, it was nothing! I'm fine, really."He looked at me until I thought he knew something I didn't. "What is it?"

"Uh… Just that Hidan said that if any man touched you, he'd kill them." I groaned. "What happened between you?"

"Nothing!" I could barely contain my fury. "That-that...Jerk tried to rape me! I'm lucky enough to be here right now. If Tobi hadn't barged into Hidan's room, I'd be toast!"

SILENCE

"What?" Chad asked.

I just shook my head, unable to say anything, grateful when Sam said loudly, "Oh, look at the time. Whoever's on meal duty should be going now. I looked at my schedule and groaned again. "I got to go. Thanks for letting me help." I said, rushing out of the room. I knew where the kitchen was, having been there already (jeeze, second time on the first two days! This is a really weird schedule!!!!!) I slid into the kitchen, only Ryan and Sarah were there.

"Anyone else coming?" I asked, just as Alissa ran in. They shook their heads. "Uh, what do you guys suggest?"

"Salad first, and then the main meal." Sarah said promptly.

"I know a good recipe." I said. "Veggie Lo Mein. Quick and delicious. How about a drink?"

"Daiquiris. With rum." Ryan said.

"Sounds perfect!" Alissa exclaimed. "I don't know about you guys, but it feels like everything's happening in these first days. Feels like I already know everything."

I nodded. "It's very odd, but I feel that way, too." Ryan and Sarah just nodded. "Who wants to do what?"

"I'll do salad." Sarah offered, going over to the fridge.

"I got the Daiquiris." Ryan said, going over to stand by Sarah, who gave him a beautiful smile.

"I guess I'll help you!" Alissa bubbled. Everyone talked about their day, about how it was weird being here. Then we got to me. "Come on, Mel!" Alissa said. "Something interesting must've happened!" They wouldn't stop bothering me, so I turned to them and said,

"What is said in the kitchen stays in the kitchen. Got it?" They all swore, so I continued. "After the 'lunch' incident, which I'm sure everyone knows about, (everyone nodded) I was cleaning a room, and an Akatsuki member tried to, umm….." I couldn't finish. Luckily, Sarah and Alissa understood.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" Sarah asked, putting a comforting arm around me.

"Tobi came in and stopped it." I finished. "Listen, the guy who did it is probably going to mention it, so just please try to ignore him."

"You mean Hidan?" Ryan asked. I turned with my mouth open. He gave a tiny shrug. "He was coming onto you at lunch yesterday, and he told all the guys…."

"That he would kill you, yeah, I know. I found that out a few minutes ago." I leaned against the counter. "What a creep." I looked at my watch again. "Time to take out the salads." I mumbled, grabbing my plate of 3 salads and pushing open the door. I held my head up high and served Tobi, Sasori (who gave me an odd look. Sympathy?), and Konan, before turning around and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe." I paused and unwillingly turned towards the voice. Hidan gave me a look over, smirking at me lustily. "Did you miss me?" He asked. I refused to talk, instead turning away from him, blushing with fury. He gave a laugh. "Aw, don't be like that." But the kitchen doors closed firmly behind me, cutting off chuckles.

Of course, I was nice and offered to take out the drinks. Sarah, being the greatest friend ever, helped me take them out. "Is it really that hard to talk to me, Sweetie?" He asked as I put him drink in front of him. I bit my lip so I wouldn't tell him what I thought of him. He grabbed my wrist. "Something wrong, Babe?"

My eyes got wide. "Other than the fact that you tried to rape me this afternoon?" I hissed in a low tone so that only he could hear.

He grinned. "Is that what this is all about?" I just glared. "Babe, I got to say, I'm disappointed. I thought it would take more than that to really upset you." I just stared at him.

"Excuse me? Taking my virginity might not be a big deal to you, but for me to lose it like that is despicable." I wrenched my hand out of his grip and walked away to the kitchen doors, where Ryan handed me a platter of Veggie Lo Mein. I started handing out plates to all the members, who were looking between me and Hidan curiously. I gave him his last.

"You might have more fire than I thought." He told me. "I like that in a girl." I turned away towards the kitchen, only to stop when I heard a loud crash in the hallway. I turned towards it in time to see a curly-haired brunette girl, a short, blonde boy, and a tall, raven-haired boy being pushed in by sentries.

"They were snooping around!" A sentry informed Pain. The Akatsuki just stared at them until I gasped.

"Claire? Isaac? Jacob? What are you doing here??!!"


	7. news

Everyone turned to look at me. "MELODY!!!!!" Claire cried out, slipping out of the sentry's grip and giving me a hug. "Oh, God, Melody! We all thought you were dead! Mom and Dad, and…." She looked at me. "I thought I had just lost my little sister!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mel!" Isaac and Jacob cried out at the same time.

"Who are you?" Pain asked them, confused.

Claire turned around to him. "I'm Melody's older sister, Claire. And these are Isaac and Jacob-"

"We're Melody's friends." Isaac stated, standing beside me. "Is that the Akatsuki?" He whispered, bemused. I nodded. "You can't just take people without their permission, that's kidnapping!"

Hidan looked amused. "Well, we think of them more as slaves, really." He said, running a hand through his hair. "So… What did you plan on doing? Coming here, finding her, than _leaving_? You must be fucking stupid. She of all people is not leaving." I gave him a glare.

"Yes." Pain agreed. "It just seems that we have more slaves now." He gave a false sigh.

"Listen, you--" Claire began, but I stopped her.

"Don't, Claire! You'll be killed." I said softly.

Pain nodded. "Why shouldn't we just kill them, hm?" Deidara asked, but Pain just shook his head.

Claire took a double take. "Deidara, right?" He nodded. "I think the bird bombs you make are totally better than the ants or grasshoppers, just for your information. Very artistic." She informed him. Deidara's mouth hung open in shock.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I said, half happy/half angry. "Why couldn't you just stay home?? Not that I'm not glad you're here, but now you're slaves!" I gripped my hair in agony. The Akatsuki just stared.

"Everyone at school is confused and half crazed!" Jacob told me. "Then Claire said that she knew what was going on, and we both, me and Isaac, wanted to come save you!"

I gave them all a huge hug. "How did you know, Claire?"

They all looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. "J-Jeremy told me." She whispered.

I looked around, confused. "Why isn't he here, then?" Clair kept looking at her feet. "Claire?" I asked, my stomach tight. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Melody…. Jeremy….." She took a deep breath. "Jeremy's dead." I kept looking at her, the words not making sense. "H-he was killed when you guys were taken. He was in the halls…. He came to my classroom…blood-everywhere….and said that you were gone…that he needed to find you…told me who had taken you…gave me a sheet of paper…the paramedics couldn't…too much blood…I'm so sorry..." She whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered coldly. He couldn't be dead. I would've known…..

"Jeremy's dead, Melody. He's not coming back."


	8. booze in the dark

I could only stare at her, my blood turning to ice. Without noticing, the plate I was holding tumbled from my fingers, crashing on the floor.

"Melody?" Claire said. I shook my head, backing up. Then, without warning, I turned and ran. I couldn't stay; I couldn't see those faces anymore. _Jeremy. Not my Jeremy._ The halls rushed past me. I saw Chad and Brook stare at me as I ran past. "Melody!" They called out.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no…NO._ My eyes were blurring and burning; until I couldn't see anymore. I cried out as I tripped, but I didn't feel any pain. Blood was now in my vision, too. And then… Jeremy's face. I got back up and kept running; running until the halls became unfamiliar to me, as the corridors got colder and darker. There were spider webs covering doors. No one had been here in a long time. No one. I tripped again, but this time I didn't get up, just sat myself against the wall. I felt something warm slide down my cheek. I reached up to touch it; it was wet. I couldn't see here, it was too dark, so I couldn't tell if it was blood or a tear.

But I couldn't be crying, because Jeremy couldn't be dead. No, he couldn't. No, no, no, no, no. _Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy._ I thought. _ Not Jeremy._ But then Claire's words really reached me._ 'He's not coming back._ He wouldn't come back, no matter how hard I wanted him to. I put my hand over my mouth and laid my head on my knees. _I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I love you._

I don't know how long I was there. Time was meaningless. I could hear voices on and off; but they were far away. I couldn't call out; not now. _Probably past 10_, my brain thought numbly. _Curfew._ But I didn't move. All I could think was that Jeremy was dead, and I hadn't been there for him. I was getting cold, and vainly rubbed my arms. "Meow."

I looked up, but couldn't see anything in front of me, jumping when I felt fur pressing itself against me. I reached out and picked up the furry body, hearing it purr comfortingly. "Belle?" I whispered hoarsely. Belle gave me a small lick, curling up on my lap. I heard footsteps in front of me, but I didn't even pay attention to them.

I heard a small sigh from before me. "There you are." A surprisingly gentle voice said. The owner sat beside me, but I still couldn't see who it was. "You must be cold, here." I felt the person wrap something warm around my body.

"T-thank you." I muttered.

"Whatever." And that's when I knew who it was.

"H-hidan-sama?" I asked.

"Yeah." I could feel him wrap his arm around me gently, pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, exhausted. "What happened back in the dining room?" He asked me. "Who's Jeremy?"

I felt a tear escape from my eye. "Jeremy is…Jeremy was…my boyfriend." I said.

Silence. "Oh." Hidan said lamely.

"Yeah."

"How long had you two..?"

"Almost a year."

The conversation came to an awkward stand still. I knew I should have been worried that I was alone with Hidan in the dark, but I wasn't. I felt rather safe. "Here" He said suddenly, pushing a bottle into my hands. "It'll make you feel better."

I took a large gulp, coughing a little. "How's booze supposed to help me? And why are you being all nice to me? Usually, you're trying to flirt or get in my pants."

"I only said it'd make you feel better." And it did. It made me warm and tingly. "And I figured that this was a really bad time to flirt. What was it like back in your world? What did you enjoy, and who did you talk to?"

I smiled slightly. "There's sun and grass. Not like this." I said, sweeping my arms out. "Open. I miss it." I paused.

"Continue, please." Hidan told me, curious. "Describe everything."

I took another swallow of the booze and began. I think it took a while. I described my family, including our dogs, our house, Montana, my high school. All the while I drank more and more, feeling more open about everything I had hid from everyone, even my parents. I told him about my friends, closest and acquaintance. I told him about the Anime club and the people in it. I told him about all the times I had been an outsider in my life. About how I used to sit in front of a computer and write, or draw, and I told him about my whole life. My sister. My best friends. My mom and dad and relatives. I couldn't stop myself in the slightest. I told him about all the times I did something wrong, and all the accomplishments I had achieved. I told him my favorite songs, and even people I admired. And the whole time he just listened, laughing occasionally, shuddering with me sometimes. He didn't scorn me at all. I loved it.

Slowly, I could feel my eyes drooping, but I had to tell him one last thing. "Ya know what's infuriating?" I asked, putting down the tired cat, Belle. For being drunk, I could still talk amazingly well.

"What?" He asked.

I pushed myself off his shoulder, and looked at him. My night vision was getting really great; I could actually see him now. I placed a hand on his chest. "The fact that no person understands me more than you. Of all people, you."

He chuckled lightly. "The man who tried to rape you?" He asked teasingly.

I frowned. "Yes." I tried to make myself look like I wasn't drunk and took my hand off his chest. "Now don't think I'm like this all the time. I don't _need_ some sexy, masochistic, foul-mouthed, Jashinist helping me, okay?"

He pulled me close. "You think I'm sexy?"

I frowned again. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"I have one…last question." I said sleepily, pulling the sleeping Belle closer to me.

"What?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Easy. Everyone was looking for you, and someone opened your door. The cat ran out and started meowing, and then it started acting strange, running in a circle and down a hallway a few times. Finally, I got curious and followed. And here you are."

"Hmm." I murmured. My eyes drooped closed. "G'night." I said.

"Goodnight, Melody." He whispered.

I was being carried by Hidan, my face was resting on his chest. "Melody!" Someone cried. I couldn't reply, I could barely stay conscious. "Is that _blood?!_"

"I think she bumped her head when she got lost." Hidan explained calmly.

"And what's the liquor smell from?" Kakuzu, I think, asked suspiciously.

"She was really unsettled and needed something to calm her nerves. Could you open this door for me?"

"ZOMG! IS THAT MELODY-CHAN??" I winced at the loud voice, leaning into Hidan.

"Shut up, Tobi. She's trying to sleep, hm!" Deidara repremained.

"Claire, is it? Could you please help me take off her clothes so we can wash them?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I heard Claire say.

"Mrph." I grumbled. Too loud! "This is her room. I think she should just be by herself tonight. Where was she?" Itachi said.

"I'm not really sure. I just followed the cat back." Hidan answered. "Never been there before, though." I felt myself being carried inside a room and placed on a bed. "Night, Melody." He whispered in my ear.

I reached up towards his voice. "No, don't leave." I said, barely audible. He chuckled and kissed the back of my hand.


	9. a second song in the garden

"Let me in!" I awoke to Sarahs voice yelling at someone in the hallway.

"For the last time, I am not supposed to!" Kisame yelled back.

I heard a loud noise, sounding suspiciously like Sarah had just slapped Kisame.

Sarah burst in through the door, her face indescribably furious. "Melody! I can't believe you! You just ran off like that?! No word or anything?? Jeremy was my friend too, remember? But noooooo, you just had to go god-knows-where so no one can find you! SIX HOURS! You were missing for six hours!!!" In the corner of my eye I saw Hidan enter the room. "And what were you doing with HIM? You had blood on you, you smelled of liquor and HE was carrying you back! WELL?!?!"

I sat still, stunned. Last night was sort of a blur. What was she talking about?

She whirled on Hidan. "AND YOU!" He flinched slightly. "You better not have tried anything or I'm going to kill you!" She brought back her hand and slapped him harder than I thought anyone could slap. Then she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before I turned to Hidan and asked, "Did I miss something?" Horror dawned in my mind. "Did anything happen between us?!"

He turned his head away. "No, damn it."

With the force of a tidal wave, everything came back. I let out a groan. "Oh, my God. Did I get drunk?"

"Yep." He gave me a strange smile.

My head snapped up. "I didn't mean what I said, ok? Whatever it is I said." Well, I remembered, but I didn't want him to know that!

He shrugged. "Whatever, Babe." He turned and walked out of my room. Within moments I had another visitor.

"Melody?" Claire said, peeking around the edge of the door.

"Claire!" I said, happy.

She walked in and gave me a tight hug right before Isaac, Joe, Jen and Jacob walked in. They all sat on my bed, all wearing their new outfits. "What happened?" Jen asked me.

Joe and Isaac shot her a look. "Jen!"

I gave a small laugh. "Nothing, guys. Seriously. I freaked out on everybody, and then I ran. I fell a few times, that's why I was bleeding, and Hidan found me, gave me a drink, and brought me back. No drama!"

"That's a relief." Claire and Isaac sighed.

Jen handed me a slip of paper. "Apparently, we now have permanent schedules." She told me. "I was supposed to give this to you."

I looked at it curiously. "I get to work in the Library, Garden, and kitchen?"

"Yeah, I'm usually going to be in the cleaning department."

"What about you guys?" I asked the others.

They shrugged. "Well, we've been here for less than a day." Claire said. "So they want to 'rotate' us and see where we work best. I wish them luck." She smiled an evil smile twin to mine.

"Just don't set the place on fire." I told her.

She shrugged. "Don't tempt me." She stood and made for the door. "Well, I'm off. By the way, Mel, Konan had your clothes cleaned, they're by the door." She winked. "I can't believe they're cuter than anyone else's! Someone has a soft spot for ya. Later." With that, she left the room.

"See you." Jen, Isaac, Joe, and Jacob said, leaving me as well. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the library, passing a minor kitchen for a quick breakfast.

Chad, Shelby, and Connor were also working in the library with me. We spent an hour trying to just clean the library! Let me tell you: Akatsuki has a lot of garbage!!!

We worked together until lunch, and afterward, I got to work in the garden. Soon, I was up in the apple tree, just listening to the birds, when I heard two voices below me.

"this is the garden, hm." Deidara said to someone.

"Cool." I heard Claire say. "This is a really awesome garden! Who works here?"

Keeping my legs wrapped around a branch, I swung upside down so I was looking straight into her face. "That would be me." I grinned.

She let out a little squeak. "Shit, Melody!" I burst out laughing and flipped to the ground. I bowed to Deidara.

"Deidara-sama." I said politely. I flashed another smile at Claire. "Sorry."

"Hruph!" She said, glaring at me. "I doubt it!" I shrugged.

"I can show you the other rooms now, Claire, hm." Deidara said, looking at her with an odd expression.

"Can I meet you in there in a moment, Deidara-kun?" She asked. "I need to speak with Melody." He nodded and went inside.

I turned to her, my smile growing. "Deidara-KUN?"

She blushed. "Yes. I mean no. Listen you-"

"What do you want, Claire?" I asked her. "Not that I'm not glad to see you. I'm ecstatic you're here, but still."

She gave me a smile. "Hidan-SAMA asked me to give you this." She handed me a necklace.

It was a collar, with Japanese written on it. I stared at it uncomprehendingly, then I gasped and my hand flew to my throat. Oops, it was my collar. "I must have lost it last night." I apologized, taking it from her. A flash of purple caught my eye. "What's this?" I asked her, lifting the amethyst gem that was now attached.

"Oh, that wasn't there before?" She asked me.

"No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't." I told her. I tied the choker on and looked at the stone again. "It looks like his eyes." I murmured.

"huh?"

"Nothing. Listen, Claire, you don't want to keep Deidara-kun waiting, so you should go. I'll see you later, ok?"

She nodded. "Later, Mel." Then turned and walked inside.

I grinned to myself. Well, well. Seemed like Deidara and Claire were becoming close. I laughed a little and climbed back into the tree, singing to myself." Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?

I'm searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

I'm searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky," Oh, I love that song, by smile DK. I hadn't heard of them before that song, but I adore it!!

I let out a laugh, and heard a voice below me. "Beautiful song." I looked down quickly to see Zetsu and Itachi looking at me. I gave what little bow I could from up in a tree.

"Thank you." I said. "To what do I give this honor?" I asked, a little sarcastically.

Itachi shrugged. "Zetsu needed to be outside for a bit, and I felt like some fresh air." He knelt beneath the tree and picked a beautiful dark purple flower and gave it a delicate sniff. I stared at him in confusion, blushing when he caught me staring. "It's for someone." He explained in his cool manner. He tucked it into his cloak. And Then he walked inside with Zetsu.

I blinked and checked my watch. I supposed they wouldn't really mind if I left the Garden early today, just so I could wash up and feed Belle, then I could go help with dinner.

I sighed, regretfully leaving the tree and going back into the dark indoors.


	10. a new dress

"Belle!" I said sternly. "Stay here!" She wound her way around my legs, purring in that annoyingly adorable way of hers. "Mrrrr?"

"No. You are staying here. I don't want Kisame to eat you." I said, firm.

"Are you talking to a cat?" Someone asked behind me. I whipped around to be face to face with Konan.

"Lady Konan!" I bowed.

She gave a little half smile. "No need for that. By the way, are you alright after what happened last night?"

I blinked. "Of course." But in my mind, I was still a little stunned.

"Don't lie." She said. "Don't forget that everyone was worried for you, even people like Itachi. And I was a girl too, once. I know what it's like to lose a love."

I ducked my head. "I loved him." I admitted. "And I don't want to let go." I shook my head. "My apologies, I shouldn't lie this on you! I should go fix dinner." I gave another bow, and shoved belle into my room.

I ran down the hall, navigating the corners expertly and sliding into the kitchen. Sarah gave me a slight smile. "You're late." She told me, passing me a large mixing bowl. "Tonight is pasta with chicken soup."

I nodded and began making the soup. Ryan and Alyssa helped make the pasta and margaritas, and we all expertly made the food look fancy. I took a deep breath before pilling the food onto a tray and taking it out, praying for an uneventful dinner. Haha, right.

I was able to keep my head down while serving most of the members, but when I got to our silver-haired Jashinist, my hands were trembling. "Hey, Babe." I looked at him grudgingly. "I like the necklace." He winked slyly.

I forced my eyes down and bowed quickly. "T-Thank you for finding me last night."

"Of course." I sighed in relief. "I would find you any night, Sexy." He purred. I sighed in annoyance. He had ruined the moment. I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

As we were washing plates and cookware, Pain called us into the dining room. He assessed us with orange eyes coolly before announcing, "Tomorrow we are having guests join us for a sort of…party. I hope you will be able to make a large meal. Some of you will be mainly in the kitchen, others serving food, and others still attending to our guests needs." He handed Sarah a large envelope. "Tell the others. That is a list on who will be doing what."

Sarah nodded briefly. "You may leave now." Pain told us. We bowed and left, going to the 'slave rooms', as well called it.

Soon we had called everyone together in the hall and Sarah read out the list. "Jen, Ryan, Marissa, Isaac, Jacob, Carmen, Alyssa and I will be cooking. Kevin, Will, Chad, Sam, Taylor, Samantha, Danielle will be serving food. Everybody else will be hosting. Those that are hosting will have to report to room B8 now to be fitted with an outfit."

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately." She grinned. "Give 'em Hell, Melody."

"Will do."

The others and I that were hosting trudged down the maze of halls, struggling to find room B8. When we walked into the room, both Konan and Itachi greeted us. "Girls will stay with me." Konan said. "Boys will go with Itachi." The boys left and Jazlyn, Shelby, Claire, and I were with Konan. She smiled. "Don't be nervous. I won't bite."

She walked over to a chest in the left corner of the room and opened it, revealing beautiful fabrics of all colors. For the next 4 hours, the four of us were measured, spun, and pricked with pins as we were fit with fabrics that quickly turned to gorgeous dresses. "Done!" She announced proudly, spinning me around. Our dresses were matching, knee-length, low-cut, strapless, midnight black with red flower patterns. The waist was small; making whatever cleavage I had more prominent.

"Mom and Dad would die if they saw this." Claire muttered to me. I nodded; they would have freaked. I kinda liked it, though.

"You can fix your hair however you wish." Konan told us. "Be in the main foyer at 4:45 pm, promptly." And then she left.

We all changed back into our normal clothes and headed to our rooms, knowing that something interesting was going to happen the next night.


	11. party worries

I never could have imagined the Akatsuki having friends, or even acquaintances for that matter; they were just too plain evil.

But I guess even evil people have friends. But this many? Just three letters: W-O-W.

"Melody?" Jazlyn asked. "Do you want to help me find out where, um, Takashi is?"

"Taka-hm?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but Pain wanted to speak with him."

I sighed. "Yeah, beats just standing here." We walked through the throng of people, all older than us, all friends of the murderers. Needless to say, I couldn't make eye contact with any of them. Dinner had been interesting, I'll give it that. Of course, being seated next to Deidara and tobi had been, well, exciting. Especially when Deidara tried to blown Tobi up with a grasshopper.

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice asked behind us. Jazlyn and I whipped around to be facing a man with pale skin, long dark hair and honey eyes. He regarded us with interest. "Maybe I can be of assistance?" He drawled.

"W-w-we were j-just l-looking for Takashi?" I stuttered, my face turning red. He was quite attractive.

The man smiled. "Well then darling, you're in luck." He took my hand and kissed it. "Takashi Shiro, at your service. May I have your names?"

I stuttered silently, a feat only capable of me. "Jazlyn and she is Melody." Jazlyn said irritably.

"Ah, Melody is the sweetest sound." Takashi laughed.

"Pain-sama wishes to speak with you." Jazlyn said, taking over.

Takashi nodded tersely. "Indeed? Then I will go find him. Thank you, dears." He gave us a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

"wow." Shelby appeared behind us. "He. Is. Hot."

Jazlyn rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious that he's a player?"

"So?" Shelby shot back.

"Geeze." I laughed. "It isn't as though he's going to ask you on a date, Shelby."

"A girl can dream."

A familiar voice behind me interrupted. "A girl can dream what?"

We all slowly spun to see Kakuzu glaring at us. I bowed quickly. "Nothing, Kakuzu-sama."

"Very well." He said suspiciously. "Pain wants to speak with you, Melody."

I sighed inwardly and the girls melded into the crowd. "Thank you, Kakuzu-sama."

I turned to find Pain when Kakuzu said, "Melody." I turned back around to find him looking concerned about something. "I suggest you stay away from Shiro. Last girl he met ended up dead.

I felt a stab of fear race through me. "But, sir, I'm just a slave. I'm not very attractive. I'm sure he can have thousands of girls." I blushed at that.

"Oh, he has. But then again, who has already captured the heart of an Akatsuki member? A remarkable feat, Girl. And Shiro wants what he can't posses." Kakuzu then disappeared.

I stood still for a moment before looking for Pain. Finally I saw him at the drink stand talking with Takashi. As I approached them, Pain's eyes flickered towards me and said something to Takashi, making him look my way. I was uneasy to say the least about how he was looking at me. And after Kakuzu's warning, I knew that he was dangerous.

But Kakuzu's words were strange to me. Who has already captured the heart of an Akatsuki Member? Did he really mean me? "So the most beautiful song is one of your new slaves!" Takashi said boisterously. "You are a lucky man, Pain."

Pain shrugged. "Slaves really tend to make things more dramatic, don't they, Girl?"

I bowed my head slightly. "I was never able to apologize to you about that night, Pain-sama…"

He waved that away. "New matters to tend to. As the head of our slaves, I wanted you here for my business matter."

I blinked. Head of the slaves? Wha?

He continued. "Shiro here is the main leader in mercenaries. He was suggesting that some of his new recruits might be fit to join the Akatsuki. I have already informed him that we have quite enough members, but he is rather insistent that his group, ah, join ties with the Akatsuki."

Takashi looked me up and down. "We'd like to help in any way possible." He said to Pain, purring.

"Yes, well I do not see anything you can assist us with."

"Might you need more slaves?"

"Our current bunch is quite capable, I assure you." I felt a burst of strange pride in that, until I realized that that was kinda stupid.

Takashi smiled mysteriously. "Might I discuss some matter with you in private, Pain? At least without the girl here?"

Pain nodded. "Leave us, girl." I bowed slightly and walked away, suspicious.

I made my way towards the back of the room, Claire joining my step. I leaned against the far wall and just watched the two men talk, occasionally seeing glances thrown at some of us slaves. "What are they talking about?" Claire asked me.

I kept my gaze ahead. "Business matters, supposedly."

"Supposedly?"

I nodded. "I don't trust them. Pain could kill us without second thoughts, either that or sell us."

I could see Hidan speaking with Kakuzu and suddenly throw a glance towards me and then turn to glare at Shiro, who threw another look at me before walking out of the Hall. Who has already captured the heart of an Akatsuki Member…

"Melody?" Claire asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." But as Pain looked at me with a level stare, I knew it wasn't.


	12. help

It was midnight by the time I was walking back to my room. I had been held up talking with Konan about the decoration of the party, and she had lost track of time.

I wandered down the hallways, all of them looking similar to me, it was so dark. Then, before I knew what was happening, a door opened and someone pulled me inside.

I tried to scream, but a hand clamped down on my mouth, silencing me. "Shush, Darling." A deep voice said lustily in my ear. "We don't want anyone to hear you, do we?" The voice made my blood run cold. Takashi.

When he removed his hand, I whispered, "What do you want with me?" I was terrified of this man.

He ran his hands along my body. "Hmmmm…what do I want?" He mused. "Power, money, and fame I suppose. And for you to sing for me. I just bet you'd be a screamer."

I knew that he wasn't talking about actual music singing. "G-get away from me." I said, blocked against a wall.

He pressed me against the wall and kissed my neck. "My rules, sweetie." He roughly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my cami. I pushed him away from me and he slapped me hard, throwing me to the floor. He stood over me and removed his shirt and his pants, leaving him in boxers only. I tried to get up from the floor, but he forced me back down, straddling me. He ripped my cami off and was attempting to take my bra off when the door opened, light flooding the room.

Itachi glared at Takashi from the doorway. "Leave the girl alone. She is Akatsuki property."

I pushed Takashi away from me, grabbed my shirt and hid behind Itachi. Carmen was with him and she gently pulled me towards her and stroked my hair. "It's going to be ok." She murmured. I noticed a beautiful purple flower in her hair and smiled. Itachi liked her.

"Do you dare defy my wishes?" Takashi asked, standing up.

"Need I remind you, Shiro, that unless she becomes your slave or wishes to sleep with you, you cannot touch her?" Itachi said coldly. Itachi stalked down the hall, Carmen pulling me behind. Takashi was leaning against his doorframe, looking at us leave with a mocking smile.

I had pulled my shirt on by the time Itachi, Carmen, and I had walked into one of the kitchens. Itachi looked at me with an irritated look before turning to Carmen and saying, "Can you make her something to drink? I have to get some people who we worried about her. Again."

Carmen nodded and Itachi left. She mixed me a glass of hot chocolate and set it in front of me quietly. Just then, Claire, Sarah, Ryan, Isaac, and surprisingly, Hidan, burst into the room. Claire and Isaac gave me a bone-breaking hug, while Sarah just stared at me in shock and Ryan gently held her. I should have made some comment about how close they were, but I couldn't muster up the energy.

Hidan stood in the doorway. Just stood there, so un-Hidan like. His hands were curled into fists, but his face was expressionless. "H-H-Hidan-sama?" I stammered.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Finally his fury unleased. "WHAT'S WRONG DAMNIT?" He yelled, making me flinch. "YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED BY THAT-THAT ASSHOLE AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?"

I just sat there shell shocked as he ran out of the room. "Don't worry, Mel." Isaac soothed me. "Everything will be fine."

I took a sip of the scalding hot chocolate, not speaking, feeling something slide down my cheek. I touched it gently and put my finger to my lips, tasting the salt of the tear. I was crying?

Then my body started shaking, tears coursing down my face as I sobbed. Sobbed for my old life. Sobbed for my family, for being a slave. Sobbed for Jeremy.

Sobbed for the ache in my heart when Hidan ran away.


	13. a choice

Of course there was no way I was going to admit that to anyone. I mean, really.

Anyways, I had a plan on what to do.

Nothing.

No, you read that right.

Nothing. I was going to lean back and see what happened.

By the time the sun rose, the guests had left and the base was once more empty. I just went through the day in a blur, really. Library. Lunch. Garden. Not even Belle could raise my spirits. I tried to not show my pain and confusion, but it was difficult. I'm glad to say I got away with pretending to be happy. Only Claire really noticed, but she didn't bring it up. Thank goodness.

I had never been so surrounded by people and never felt so alone.

Right before I went to go make dinner, I just lay on my bed and cried silently, stroking a concerned-looking Belle. Then there was a knock on the door. Wiping tears off my face, I called, "Just a minute!" Thinking it was Sarah come to collect me for dinner, I didn't really check my reflection, knowing that even if I tried, she would see my sadness. I was thinking of food ideas when I opened the door.

Pain. Pain was in my doorway. I quickly bowed my head. "P-Pain-sama! What can I do for you?"

He entered my room quietly. Belle arched her back and, hissing, dove under the bed. He turned to face me with his creepy orange eyes. "Melody, I'm here to give you a choice. It would benefit you to listen." So I sat on my bed and gave him my full attention. "You have two choices. One: you can try to work it out here and stay. Or two: I can sell you." He paused. "To Takashi Shiro."

I gasped, my eyes widening. "B-but sir!"

He silenced me with a glare. "Listen. He wants you. And he is not accustomed to not getting what he wants. But… if you stay here, you have the Akatsuki's protection. He will try anything to get you, but we can stop him."

I sat still, confused. "But…why?"

He gave a laugh. "Why indeed. Because you are a good slave? Because you can actually alphabetize a library, because you love our garden? No, I don't think so. I think it's because I can only imagine how some members would feel about him getting you." He arched an eyebrow. "Especially one in particular." I felt myself blush. "I certainly don't want Shiro to have you, because then he would think he is in charge of us. But on one condition: work it out with him. You know who I'm talking about."

And with that, Pain swept out of my room. I sat like a stone for a minute before I knew what to do. And damn it, I was going to.

That night as we passed out drinks, I made sure to give one to Hidan myself. Why? Because of the note I had wrapped around it.

Hidan,

I'm sorry for having worried you. I really am. Please don't be mad at me. Please.

~Melody

When I came back with salad, he slipped a note into my hand:

It doesn't matter.

Determined (and stupidly crazy), when I marched back out there with the main dish, a pasta, I placed a note beside him.

Yes, it does. At nine, would you meet me in the garden? (Unless you need directions) I'll be there till, well, you come.

Yes, I was stupid. Oh yeah, I was. But I knew now two things:

One: I couldn't live with him

Two: I couldn't live without him.

I needed to talk with him before deciding whether he would just ignore me for the rest of my life and if I should go to Takashi (shiver), or if I could stay. With him.


	14. Us

It was cold outside. Verrrrrry cold. But I wasn't moving. It was 9:15.

And he wasn't here.

Tears filled my vision. I should have guessed he wouldn't come. I shouldn't be surprised. I most certainly should not be sad. But I was.

Then I heard a door open to the garden. I whipped around and saw Hidan walking towards me. He stopped a few feet away and crossed his arms, no expression on his face. I took a breath. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I read as much in the note." He said coldly.

I flinched. "I-I've never meant to cause you so much. And…I-I just…" Tears ran down my cheeks. Damn it. "N-nevermind. I'm sure you have something more important to do that this. I should be packing." My last sentence was only a meager whisper of breath. I turned away from him, knowing that I couldn't live with him like this. I couldn't. I'd rather be someone's sex toy. Sad, but kinda true.

Depressing, but less painful that seeing him hate me. I didn't want to leave the garden yet, though, so I began climbing the Apple tree. A cool hand grabbed my ankle.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face losing composure and showing confusion.

I swallowed. "Well, I'm going to be sold, I guess. I couldn't fix it, so I'm being sold to Takashi Shiro."

Rage flooded his eyes. "Shiro." He growled. Looking into my eyes, he asked, "Fix what?"

"You and me." I sat on a branch. "Pain said so." I looked into the distance. So dark…I liked it.

"Melody." He said my name gently. "Oh Melody." In a moment, he was on the branch with me, pushing me into the trunk. And I didn't push away. I was only looking into those eyes, that face. "Melody, there's nothing to fix." He said in a whisper.

Then, he kissed me.

It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. His mouth was soft against mine, but firm and sure, and his breath was sweet. It felt as if I had been hit with a lightning bolt, leaving me tingling. I couldn't resist.

I placed my right hand on the back of his neck and he moved in closer, lacing his fingers in my hair. And that's when I knew it.

He was a masochist who couldn't die, had foul language, and was just plain rude. And I loved him. Jeremy would always have a place in my heart, but he would also want me to move on. And I did.

And I bet you can guess what happened next. It involves a bed.

^^^^^^^hey, should I continue, my faithful readers, or end here? Cuz I got another great few chapters to add to the story if you want them….^^^^^^^^^


	15. A happy ending?

The first thing I saw the next morning was a note on the pillow besides me.

Melody,

Had to go on a mission, so I won't be here when you wake up. Lucky you, Akatsuki are letting the slaves have a day off…sort of. Actually, we are all on missions. Don't do anything stupid.

Had a great time last night.

Love you.

I closed my eyes for a second, letting all of what happened sink in. Then I groaned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. I didn't want to know what time it was, and I most certainly didn't want to know what would happen when everyone found out. When Claire would find out. Dang…I was screwed. Literally, but we won't go into that. I looked at the clock and gave a sigh of relief. It was only seven. As quickly as I could, I slipped my clothes on, taking in my appearance in a mirror. I looked strangely alert.

It hadn't been that long since we had gotten here, but my hair was longer. I found a stray piece of ribbon somewhere on the ground and tied my hair back. Then I left the room, a little fearful of who would be out there.

No one. Thank goodness.

I sneaked down the hallways trying to be ninja about it and not run into anyone. However, my luck wasn't that good. As soon as I entered one of the minor kitchens, I ran into Connor and Carmen. "Oh, hey Melody." Connor said a little suspiciously. "Where have you been?"

I thought fast. "The, uh, Library. I just had to read something and lost track of time. Um, where is everyone?"

Carmen looked at me with a knowing glint in her eye. "The Akatsuki went on missions so we don't really have any official jobs today. So you got lucky."

"Yes she did." A cool voice said behind me. I whipped around to see Sasori looking at us. "I was forced to stay behind." He explained, "To make sure no one tries to escape." Yawning, he turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Well, that was perfectly timed." I muttered.

Connor looked beyond confused, so I asked, "Hey, Connor, do you mind if I speak to Carmen alone?" before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway after Sasori. "Sasori-sama!" I called out. He paused and looked back at us running up to him. "How do you know?" I asked, panting.

He smiled a bit. "What do you think? Hidan was excessively happy this morning, but late for our gathering. And Deidara simply asked how his sleep was and he said he didn't get any, was having too much of paradise to sleep."

I blushed waaaaay deep. "Don't worry, there was only one non Akatsuki member there."

OMG.

"Who?" Carmen asked for me.

"Ruth, I believe her name was. Now, if you would excuse me…" He turned on us once more and began walking.

I slid down the wall and covered my face with my hands. "It's not that bad," Carmen told me.

"How is it not bad?" I spluttered out. "Ruth knows! She'll tell everyone! HOW IS THIS NOT BAD?"

"Because everyone adores you, Mel. You've really helped us all out. And think of this- he's not ashamed of you. Isn't that something? He must love you. He said Paradise, and he was happy."

"Carmen…what do I do?"

She rubbed my back. "Just breath. Everything will be ok, alright Melody?"

I nodded, still terrified about what people, not to mention Claire, would do.

Four hours later, I found out.

I had finally found Claire, Jen, Isaac, Joe, Jacob and Sarah and rounded them all into my room. Then I took a deep breath. "Guys, first I want to start this off with an 'I love all of you', k? You guys are so important to me; I don't know what I'd do without you." My heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to burst. I swallowed slowly. "I know we've been here for two or three weeks, but…I've…Fallen in love. With…Hidan. And last night, he and I…w-we sorta….I….slept with him."

After my confession, an awkward silence fell. They all looked astonished, no more than astonished, simply dumbfounded and incredulous. Sarah, naturally, was the first to break the quiet. "You SLEPT with him?"

I nodded.

"Melody! Jesus! I didn't think you were that kind of girl," she said scornfully.

At this, I grew angry. "Well I'm sorry I can't please you, ok? I really am, but it already happened and I hold no regrets unless you all hate me. Then I would regret following my heart and telling you!" At this was a more awkward silence.

Claire said quietly, "I'm sorry, Melody." Then she walked out of my room, disappearing in the hall.

Isaac, Joe, Jacob and jen all just looked at me before Joe gave me a huge hug. "Thank you for telling us," He said. "I, for one, love you no matter what."

"Thank you, Joe," I said, hugging him back.

Then they all circled me and gave me a hug. "We love you too, Mel," Jen said. "No matter what you do."

Just then, guess who had the perfect timing of coming in?

You guessed it.

Hidan.

"Hey, Baby," He greeted me before seeing my friends with me. Then he paused, not knowing what to do.

"I told them," I explained. "It's ok."

"Good." He said happily, giving me a light kiss.

Sarah grabbed his arm. "But listen, bud. You better be good to her, ok? Or else." She finished her threat with a death glare.

"I will," He promised.

I had seen Claire reenter the room, but was too preoccupied with making sure no one would start freaking. However, I most definitely saw her pullout a kitchen knife and stab Hidan in the chest.

Everyone screamed but Claire and Hidan, who just stared at each other. Then she shrugged. "I know you're immortal, so I just had to get that out of my system." She pulled out the knife and winked at me. "Just take care of my baby sis, Hidan."

He chuckled and pulled me close to him. "I most certainly will, Claire."

It was perfect.

I should've know it couldn't last.


	16. He loves meright?

In a book or movie, the two lovers live happily ever after, caring for generations to come. But this wasn't a movie, and of course, everyone knows that this sort of thing just doesn't happen that easily.

At least not with me.

It was a little over three weeks after Hidan and I had come clean, so EVERYONE knew we were a couple. And it, to be honest, was a little embarrassing and very blissful. I had moved into his room but still carried on my duties as a slave. I had been lucky enough to get jobs that I liked. Actually, everyone got jobs that they didn't mind in the least. It was…nice. And everything was peaceful.

Anyways, I was carrying some library books I had found on a kitchen table back to the library on a Friday when I ran into a man I had never wanted to see again.

"Well well, if it isn't the slave playing lover," Takashi said with a slight smirk.

I took a step back. "Shiro," I said, my voice trembling, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Trading with Pain. Supplies, weapons…slaves." He shrugged. "Business matters." I tried to step around him, but his arm blocked my path. "I still believe we have unfinished business, Melody." He said silkily.

I tried to smile with confidence, but failed. "No, I don't believe we do. Now, if you would excuse me…"

"What does it feel like to be a toy of the Akatsuki?" He asked, his eyes hard.

"I am not a toy, Takashi. Hidan loves me." I replied firmly.

He shrugged again. "Does he? This IS Hidan we are talking about, right? He loves only killing and Jashin. Surely you know that, Darling. He will never truly love you. You will be second to those…pleasures." He said, his eyes sweeping down my form.

"Takashi!" A voice called out. "Leave the girl alone." I looked over his shoulder to see Kakuzu walking towards us. "Pain has business with you, correct?"

"Indeed! Can't put anything over you, can we?" Shiro joked, pulling away from me. He bent down and picked up a book. "Believe you dropped this, girl." He handed it to me and I placed it on the bottom my book pile as he walked after Kakuzu.

I practically ran to the library, wanting to go hide in my room as soon as possible. I placed the book stack on a desk and picked them up one by one.

KILLING AND YOU. THE ART OF GENJUTSU. TAIJUTSU TODAY. MASTERMINDS ALIKE. THE UNIVERSE ENCYCLOPEDIA: HOW TO SWITCH BETWEEN THE WORLDS.

I paused on the last book, dwelling on its cover.

No way would I ever even look at this, I thought. I love my life here. I took the book and placed it inside the unused desk drawer, never wanting the name to live on these shelves.


	17. doubts in my mind

It was getting late, so I quickly made my way back to Hidan's and my room, running into the man himself. "Hey there," I said smiling. "Where are you going?"

He looked a little distracted. "I have to go perform a ritual, Mel. I'm sorry, I'm a little rushed. I'll see you later." He walked briskly down the hall, away from me.

Doubts formed in my mind. He loves only killing and Jashin… He will never truly love you. You will be second… I shook my head. "He loves me." I said aloud. "He does."

And that night it really seemed like it. We had such passion together and it was filled with love.

But then…

The next week was torture for me. Hidan ignored me completely, it seemed, going out of his way to avoid me. I was silent throughout it, hoping something else was occupying his thoughts. To make matters worse, Shiro was still around. I could always count on seeing his face in the halls, either talking to a member or looking for me. When he was looking for me, everyone helped me hide, not wanting him to come near me.

But that Friday he caught up with me. I was hiding in an unused kitchen with Belle, thinking about Hidan, when he came up behind me, leaning against my chair. "There she is!" He said loudly.

I fell out of my chair, Belle hissing at Takashi. The man offered me his hand and I grudgingly accepted it. He pulled me closer to him, gently. "Melody, please don't hide it."

I ripped my hand out of his grasp and turned to the table. "I have no clue what you are talking about." I said icily.

He snorted. "riiight. You just look so torn and brokenhearted because you didn't water the plants, is that it?" He grabbed my shoulders. "I can see you're unhappy. It's fairly obvious, Dear. Everyone can see it."

I froze. "Everyone?"

"Even Hidan." He said coolly. "But he just doesn't care. He told me so himself. Said that he was no longer satisfied with you. It's quite sad, really."

"H-he…said that?" I asked, my heart breaking.

"Yes, he did. I can help you if you want. Talk to him."

I moved away. "I don't think that would help, thank you though. I think it's time for me to…" I stopped. To what?

He looked at me solidly, a strange glint in his eyes. "Go back to your room? To a man who no longer wants you? I have a better idea. I could take you home, sweetie. You and your friends."

I shook my head. "No. Everyone is happy here. No."

"Hmmm, really? Your sister and Deidara seemed to have a large fight just an hour ago, and Members are dissing the slaves openly."

I paused. "Claire and Deidara? No way."

"Way. She's in the Library. Everyone is trying to comfort her. Go talk to her. I'll come too. You all can give me an answer there."

I started walking out, stopping to get the book from a drawer. The book of traveling worlds.

Would we need it? I didn't know yet, but we would see.


	18. The choice

Running into the Library, I saw every gathered around a sobbing Claire. "Claire!" I shouted, running up to her. "Oh, Hun, what's happened?"

"H-he told me…he no longer wanted to see me." She choked out. "I-I've never seen his eyes turn black with rage before."

I looked her square in the eye. "Claire. Do you want to go home? To mom and dad?"

"wh-what?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I stood up tall and addressed the whole room. "Do you all want to go home?"

Everyone lowered their eyes and slowly nodded. "I didn't mind before." Shelly admitted. "But lately…they've been just horrible. They've even hit some of us, Melody."

"I think it's time we go back to our world!" I announced.

"How?" Isaac asked.

I held up the book, THE UNIVERSE ENCYCLOPEDIA: HOW TO SWITCH BETWEEN THE WORLDS.

"And Takashi said he would help us, too." I said.

The black-haired man stepped beside me. "Tomorrow. I need time to prepare and read the book."

Everyone nodded and agreed. I gave Claire a large hug. "Tomorrow we'll be home." I promised. "I'll see you here soon." She nodded sadly and followed Sarah out of the Library.

"Course," Takashi said lightly. "I would need something in exchange for helping you."

I stopped in my footsteps. "And what would that be?" I asked cautiously.

"I think you know, Darling…" I turned back to see him examining me in a way that made my skin crawl. "If you truly want to go home…The price is you." I swallowed hard. He slowly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. And I didn't resist.

Not when he kissed me.

Not when he put his tongue in my mouth.

Not when he took me to his room.

Not when he started to take my clothes off.

Not when he pulled me under the covers.

I did not resist. Because We needed to go home.


	19. leaving

That was one secret I never told Claire. I told no one the price I paid for our freedom.

The next day everyone met in the library at noon. I was a little late for it though, because I was writing a goodbye message to Hidan.

Hidan,

I'm sorry it had to end this way. I loved you, but I cannot stay here while I am second to your god and your killing. I really am. Please please forgive me. I don't know when you'll notice I'm gone.

Goodbye.

Melody

"Everyone ready?" Takashi asked us. I nodded. I wanted this over with. We were in the Library, Takashi had made a diagram that was beyond my understanding and we were all circled around it. Takashi began to chant slowly, then sped up. The light whirled around us dizzingly. There was the feeling of jumping off a cliff again and then….it was over.

Police barged into the abandoned warehouse we were in. "WE FOUND THEM." One yelled into a mic. "WE HAVE FOUND THE MISSING TEENAGERS. REPEAT. WE HAVE FOUND THE MISSING TEENS."

One of the men helped me to my feet. "Young lady, are you alright?"

I nodded. "What happened?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"You were kidnapped young lady. It has been over a month, but we got an anonymous tip call this morning, saying you would all be here. Thank god it was true."

I nodded again, feeling happy to be in our world, but my heart was broken thinking about the other.

"Melody?" Hidan called out as the Akatsuki got back to their hideout after a week long mission. "Mel?" He looked everywhere, but none of the slaves were to be found.

"Hidan? Have you seen Claire?" Deidra asked. "I wanted to show her this new bomb I made…"

Hidan shook his head. "Looking for the slaves?" A familiar drawl asked from a corner.

"Takashi." Pain said. "Yes, do you know where they are?"

He shook his head. "I don't, my lord. It's quite strange, woke up this morning and they were gone…but I did find this on the floor of the library, along with a diagram." He handed Hidan a book. He looked down at it. THE UNIVERSE ENCYCLOPEDIA: HOW TO SWITCH BETWEEN THE WORLDS.

"No.." he whispered. "No." He dropped the book and then ran to their room. Opening the door confirmed his suspicious. She wasn't singing to her cat, not reading, not…anything. She wasn't there. Neither were her things. Hidan dropped to his knees. She was gone. He took a little box from his cloak and opened it. A diamond ring sparkled up at him. A wedding ring. He covered his face.

Takashi and his men left that night with their deepest sympathies. His men smiled at each other evilly. Takashi smiled as well, glad that he employed the greatest shape-shifters in the world.


	20. four weeks later

Four weeks later.

"Melody? I have some interesting news for you… " The doctor told me cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked politely. I had been feeling ill for a while and I had skipped my period, so I went to go see my doctor.

"I- I don't know how to say this.. but…" But he didn't have to. I could see the way he glanced at my belly nervously, not wanting to tell me. I slowly raised a hand to my lips.

Oh my god.

I was pregnant.

THE END

Stayed tuned for my next story: a follow up on this one!


End file.
